


Now is Forever

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ghouls, Love, Passion, Smut, kink meme fill, loving Hancock is loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F!SS and Hancock share their first night together at Hotel Rexford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now is Forever

The Third Rail was filled with hushed voices, music, and smoke. This wasn’t out of the ordinary. Tonight was different though. He hadn’t come here with anyone in a hell of a long time. And goddamn if she didn’t look beautiful. Who could say no when _she_ asked him to dance? 

The black dress she was wearing showcased just enough to garner attention, and left just enough to the imagination. She had one drink. Just one. And yet her hands were all over him, little touches. Lingering touches. He could get drunk just off her lips. He sure felt lightheaded enough when she pulled him closer by his shirt, kissing him as though they were the only ones in the room. When she pulled away, she was giving him _that_ smile. The one that revealed the dimple in her left cheek. His stomach seized up and was filled with warmth as a result of this. 

Vera was different. She.. evoked something in him. He wanted to grab a fistful of her dark hair, pull it till she yelped. He wanted to cherish her all night, fuck, even all day, breathing a chant of three words into her ear, stopping only when he could be sure she would never forget it. Never forget _him_. And sometimes more than anything he just wanted to hold her hand. 

They'd been an item for a short time now, and it was every bit as fulfilling as he'd ever hoped. But there was still one thing they had yet to do. One that he wouldn't push for ever, considering her past. He couldn't shake the feeling that tonight would be the night that'd change. And he was rarely wrong. 

Hancock kept a hand on the small of her back for most of the night, not trying to prove ownership over her. No, there was no need for that. Everyone in Goodneighbor knew she was his girl. And if he said he hadn't been her ghoul from the moment they met he'd be lying. Nah, they could look. He didn’t mind that. But they knew better than to get any closer or who knows, they might find themselves with less fingers than they're used to. 

As the night came to a close, they found themselves half-running up the stairs of Hotel Rexford, the key to the room producing metallic tones in her hand. She kept looking back at him, all smiles and flushed cheeks. This wouldn’t be the first time for either of them, but that wouldn’t make this any less special, or any less real. It would be their first time with each other. 

The door clicking shut coincided with the two of their bodies snapping together once again. Her arms wrapped around him as he rucked up her dress, giving her ass a playful smack as he leant in to accept hot kiss after kiss. Her sweet lips still tasted of rum and cherry nuka-cola. But to him she always tasted sugary. And even still he could never be sure if it was something of her doing or his own imagination. Just went to show how truly smitten he was.

She pushed him backwards till they got to the mattress, eager hands brushing his coat off his shoulders. When they were together like this, it was made painfully obvious she suffered the same affliction that he did. The two being each other's catalysts. She never looked for what he had been, instead she loved him as he was. Zombified and all. 

He happily allowed himself to be pushed to lie down, watching with bated breath as she pulled her dress up and over her head, freeing her breasts. She gave her hair a brief shake after, a small detail he very much liked. She didn’t make a show out of it, but she definitely didn’t need to. He would never tire of her body. This was yet another thing they had in common. That being the way they cherished the other. And tonight it seemed it was his turn to be loved. 

Vera settled herself down on top of him, straddling his hips and rocking ever so gently against them as she took one of his hands in her own. She kissed it reverently, brushing her lips against his craggy and weathered flesh. Next she moved his hand to her cheek. Soft, so soft. His heart skipped a beat or twenty as he watched her close her eyes, part her lips, leaning her face into his touch. She looked more his angel now than ever, fair figure illuminated by strips of moonlight shining through the slats of the window. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Her eyes opened, smiling as she regarded him, “I swear, you say that everyday.” 

“And I mean it everyday.” He replied in kind, resting his free hand on her thigh and rubbing it lightly. 

“Stop that.” She laughed softly, bringing his hand slowly down the center of her bare chest.

“What am I supposed to be stopping?” He asked, fingers toying with the lacy edge of her panties as he waited for an answer. 

“Being so sweet to me.” 

“Hm.. Yeah, don’t think that’s gonna happen.” He grinned. 

“That’s reassuring,” She breathed, leaning in close to him, trailing a finger down the bridge of his nose (or lack thereof) before cupping his cheeks and kissing him hard. 

Hancock placed both hands on her backside, pulling her down against him roughly. She moaned against his lips, no doubt able to feel his throbbing erection just beneath her. She drew back to undo his shirt, brushing her fingers up and down the expanse of warm uneven skin that was his chest, earning a contented groan. Oh, how she loved his voice. 

“I want you inside me.” Vera whispered, placing light kisses along the ridge of his ear.   
“Now you stop.” He scolded, holding her and then rolling to flip their positions. “Keep talking like that and it’ll be a miracle if I make it there.” 

She giggled, music to his ears. He pinned her wrists down, so gentle she could break free at any moment, before moving to her chest. He purred against her breasts, biting and licking wherever he pleased. Her lithe body was arching up off the mattress in minutes. That and the fingers rubbing against her clit probably helped too. She made the most perfect noises. Those being his name interspersed with sighs and _oh_ -pleases. 

Vera whimpered her orgasm into a pillow, turning her face as her inner walls convulsed erratically around nothing. Though she did expect this. He always waited. It wouldn’t be too far of a stretch to believe he enjoyed giving her pleasure more or equal to receiving it himself. As she came down, he took the opportunity to remove the rest of his clothes. 

“You still want this, V?” He asked. 

“Of course I do.” 

She found his erection just as perfect as the rest of him. She couldn’t resist brushing her fingers over an especially prominent vein as he positioned himself. He smirked at her eagerness, but pushed her hand away gently to hold it instead. He was definitely a romantic at heart. He hissed as he sank into her without much difficulty, as she was already so wet for him. She was blissfully tight. And warm. And velvet soft. And good. Definitely really fucking good. 

Vera tightened her grip on his hand, wrapping a leg around him to draw him deeper into her. Just being penetrated after so long could have been a religious experience in itself, but the way his length was so exquisitely textured only added to this experience tenfold.

He leant down to kiss her as he fucked her, keeping the pacing agonizingly perfect. He was going slow enough so that she could feel every movement, and fast enough to feel as though she was really getting pounded still. Vera cried out her satisfaction, resisting the urge to shut her eyes. No, she wanted to see him. She drew the hand she was still holding up to her face, kissing it sweetly. 

“I _love_ you.” Hancock squeezed her hand, thrusting deep into her now, with purpose.

Her heart near melted right then. Fuck she felt as though she might float off the bed if not for him anchoring her. “I love you too, John.” She managed, already on the cusp of another unraveling. 

Hancock let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding before moving close to kiss her, this thrusts growing less calculated as he began to lose himself to the ecstasy that was Vera. It wasn’t clear which one of them finished first. But they fed off each other’s release, succumbing to the near overwhelming pleasure that had been building for seemingly ever. He pulled out and settled in next to her, both of them covered in a light sheen of sweat, their bodies sticking together. 

It was his turn to hook a leg around her, kissing her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, only now noticing the wetness that had pooled around her eyes. Fuck. That was embarrassing. The release had been both an emotional and physical one. Yet still, she’d never.. had this sort of reaction before.

“Sorry, this uh.. it doesn’t normally happen.” She said, hurriedly wiping her cheeks, noticing the strange way she was being looked at. 

“It’s okay Vera. Hey, look at me.” He insisted, grasping her wrist gently. “I’m not going anywhere. Unfortunately you’re gonna be stuck with me for a hell of a long time.” 

She couldn’t help the laugh that he drew from her, though she did still feel a bit odd. How did he always know exactly what was bothering her? Sometimes even before she knew. At least there was one thing in this world that she could count on. 

The next morning they were still intertwined, except now Vera was thoroughly tucked in. When she shifted slightly, he held her tighter. This was coupled with a very stern _not yet_. There were an infinite amount of similar mornings ahead of them, but that didn’t make this one any less special.


End file.
